Izuku's secret
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Izuku have a secret life outside U.A. as a tattoo artist, one day somes of his classmate discover his secret.


It's Friday night at the dorm and everyone in 2A has agreed to go see a movie. When everyone is ready to go they see Midoriya exit the dorm with his yellow backpack.  
-"Hey Deku! You don't wait for us to go to the movie theater?"  
-"Oh i'm sorry Uraraka, I won't be attending the movie with you guys, I... I have others plans for tonight and the week-ends, we'll see each others Monday morning, have a nice movie guys!"  
After which he start running to not miss his train.  
-"It's just me or since we moved in to the dorms last year we never saw Midoriya during the week-end?"  
-"The nerd has a part-time job Raccoon eyes, he stays at his mom's house then since it's close to that part of town."  
-"Oh thanks Bakugo, do you know what job he has?"  
-"Nope, the fucking nerd keep that for himself, it's probably something lame as a clerk in a little grocery store or something like that."  
-"Let's just hope this part-time job won't aﬀect his academic's grades, we all need to focus on studying ﬁrst and others preoccupations second."  
-"Shut up 4 eyes, Deku's grade are better than yours, he won't fall back because he work his lame ass."  
The class goes to the movie and enjoy their week-end. During that time Izuku has been happily busy all week-end at the shop where he works in his second favorite job after being a hero.  
The following Monday at school the temperature is very hot since it's summer and Japan goes through a massive heat wave. Majority of the students doesn't wear the complete uniform, only wearing the short sleeve shirt except for Midoriya who wear his long sleeve shirt as usual.  
-"Hey Midoriya why wearing that shirt man, it's too hot outside to wear long sleeve?"  
-"Oh I'm really okay Kirishima, I like wearing long sleeves."  
-"I understand, you don't want to show everyone how hard you work those arms, so manly bro!"  
-"Y-yeah!"  
-"But why don't you loose the collar and the tie, every guy in the class is not wearing their ties and have at least two buttons undone?"  
-"I-I just like when my uniform is neat Kirishima, o-only for fashion." 

-"So manly Midoriya."  
The next Friday.  
-"OKAY YOU ZYGOTES, TIME FOR HEROIC TRAINING, GO CHANGE TO YOUR UNIFORMS AND REGROUP AT GROUND BETA FOR A JOINT TRAINING SESSION WITH CLASS B!"  
While every boy was changing uniforms, Izuku picked up his things and went to a closed bathroom stall.  
-"Hey it's just me or Midoriya never change in front of us?"  
-"Yeah! Since you mention it Kaminari we never see him shirtless before..."  
-"Maybe he is just shy of his body Kirishima?"  
-"Yeah, maybe!"  
Later in the ﬁeld during exercises, Izuku is paired with Yaoyorozu and they are up against Kamakiri and Tokage. While Momo and Tokage ﬁght each other hand to hand Izuku goes agains Kamakiri, shoot style iron sole vs blades. After a few minutes of sparring the teachers end the ﬁght and the 4 opponents shake ends congratulating each other for the fair spar.  
-"Hey Midoriya, look like your costume is ripped on your arm, are you hurt?" Tokage calls out. Momo and Kamakiri each look at Izuku's arm and look at his arm to see any injuries.  
-"I don't think i'm hurt Tokage, thanks for your concern." Midoriya replies.  
-"Man I'm sorry for ripping your costume. Hey what's that? I see blue on your arm." Kamakiri joins the conversation.  
-"I-It's nothing Kamakiri."  
-"Midoriya let me examine your arm please, I can create bandage if you are hurt."  
Momo picks up Izuku's sleeve and sees blue waves with 2 red and gold koi ﬁshes tattooed on his arm.  
-"M-Midoriya... is that a tattoo on your arm?"  
-"Yeah, please guys can you keep that for yourself, I don't want everybody to know about it, I know sometime people can judge very fast when they know peoples have tattoos."  
-"Sure Midoriya, here let met put that bandage on your arm so nobody will see it."  
-"Thanks Yaomomo. You can keep it secret you two please?" 

-"Sure Midoriya, it's your body you can have anything on it."  
-"Oﬀ course cutie, but one day I want to see the whole arm, that look like a nice art piece."  
-"T-Thanks a lot Kamakiri and T-Tokage. We should head out to the rest of the class."  
After the exercise both classes gather at class 2B's dorm for a BBQ party since it's Friday and they have a nice warm week end ahead of them. Most of the girls at the balcony drinking soda, eating chicken and chatting.  
-"Hey girls, can I ask a question about one of your classmates?"  
-"Sure Setsuna, what do you want to know?"  
-"You girls know if Midoriya is single?"  
-"WHAT?" Most of the girls from 2A yelled at same time.  
-"Midoriya, you talking about the same green hair freckled cinnamon roll Midoriya?"  
-"Yes Mina, I ﬁnd him cute and I was wondering if he has a girlfriend?"  
-"Nope Midori is single, I'm pretty sure he never have a girlfriend before, he is too shy to even think being alone with a girl."  
-"Maybe I'll ask him if he wants to get out this week-end for a coﬀee."  
-"Good luck with that, Deku is out of the dorm all the week-end, he sleeps at his mom's to be close to his workplace. Also I don't think you should ask him out, he need to study hard and practice hard his quirk to be a good hero."  
-"You sound almost jealous Uraraka."  
-"I'm not jealous Jiro, it's just Deku is...Deku is very busy with his training, his studying and his part time job, he doesn't have time for romance or something like that."  
-"Yeah Uraraka, maybe I'll ask him Monday for a little ''studying session''."  
Uraraka was glaring at Tokage, who did she think she was to even think about asking out Deku?  
-"Hey girls, anyone of you is free tomorrow? I want to go in town to get a belly-button piercing."  
-"I'm free Mina, and I know that place in Musutafu who have a very professional piercing artist, it's where I get my tongue pierced last year."  
-"Thanks Setsuna, you are a real girlfriend." 

-"No prob gurl!"  
The next day Tokage and Ashido where on the train to Musutafu and they discussing about Setsuna crush on Midoriya.  
-"I really ﬁnd him cute, I want to know him more, I mean he is very polite, and the few time we chatted he was very passionate about being a hero and he seems a good guy, not one of those douchebags who only wants a piece of my ass for a few hours."  
-"You are right, Midori is really a nice guy, I know Uraraka has had a crush on him for almost 2 years but I'm pretty sure Midori only sees her as a friend, otherwise he would have made a move since time and time again she tried to get his attention."  
-"Oh she likes him too, I should hurry to ask him out before she does since she knows I was planning to do it."  
-"Yeah Uraraka is a sweet girl but sometime she scares me like hell when she goes full combat mode, you should make a move soon girl."  
-"Thanks for the advice Min, look we are here."  
The two girls arrive at the shop and enter door.  
-"Welcome to Kashyyyk's tattoo and piercing shop, what can I do for you two lovely ladies today?"  
-"My friend here want a belly-button piercing, and I was thinking maybe getting a little lizard tattoo on my forearm."  
-"Of course miss. For the piercing it is I who is the piercing artist. For the tattoo today we only have one tattoo artist available, he is young but he has magic hands when we talk about his art. Let me call him for you miss. HEY GREEN, COME HERE A SEC, WE HAVE A CUSTOMER FOR YA!"  
We can hear footsteps coming this way and someone talking.  
-"Well welcome, who is the lucky lady who want some...ink?"  
"A-Ashido...T-T-Tokage? what are you two doing here?"  
-"MIDORIYA?"  
-"You guys know him?"  
-"Yes sir, Midoriya is in my class at U.A."  
-"Oh you are Green's friend, you should have told me sooner, I'll make you a very nice deal just for you since you are friend with my artist."  
-"Thanks sir." 

The man show direction of the piercing area to Ashido and Tokage was still in front of Izuku detailing him. She can see his arms since he was wearing a short sleeved shirt, she sees again the red and gold koi ﬁsh tattoo but not only that, next to the ﬁsh was the beginning of what look like a dragon's head. On his other arm he had other tattoos, ﬂowers, trees, a wolf and a moon.  
-"Wow Green, I never suspected ﬁnding you here."  
-"Yeah, Tattoo is one of my passion, I've been practicing tattoo since I was 14 and it's been almost 2 years since I got my ﬁrst tattoo."  
-"They look absolutely beautiful, and they suit you very well."  
-"Thanks a lot Tokage. So, you came here for a tattoo yourself?"  
-"Yes, Mina wants a piercing and since I've been wanting a lizard tattoo for a while why not getting one since I'm here."  
-"A lizard, I think it's something who really suit you, and it will ﬁt perfectly with your quirk, come with me I'll draw something just for you."  
He sit at his work station and start drawing. After a few minutes he show her a beautiful and cute lizard, he picks up the drawing and put it on her wrist. It was not big, only 2 inches by 4 inches, but it was really nicely drawing.  
-"I love it Green, you can put it on me, I have absolute trust in your talent."  
He sits her on a chair and starts working on her arm. It was not a big job and only takes 45 minutes to do it. During that time the 2 have a friendly chat. They chat about hero work, theirs classes, and their mutuals friends. Izuku talks about the tattoos he has on his body and some he has done in the past. Setsuna drinks his words, she knows she has a crush on the green haired boy but the more they talk, the more she falls for him.  
-"So Green, maybe, and I really say maybe, if a cute girl wants to ask you on a coﬀee date, any chance you have a few hours for her?"  
-"I don't know Tokage, maybe, it really depends if I want to spend a few hours on a date with this girl...maybe."  
-"And how will she know if she has a chance?"  
-"She just has to ask, if I'm pretty sure I will have a nice time chatting with her...maybe?"  
Izuku ﬁnishes the last touches on her wrist and he lets her have a look at it.  
-"It is beautiful Green, you are awesome." 

-"It's nothing Tokage, I really liked working on you, you have a nice skin...well I don't want to sound creep or pervert."  
-"It's okay, you can call me Setsuna if you like, I-Zu-Ku (with a wink). I'm pretty sure you have a nice skin too, maybe one day I'll touch it to see for myself."  
-"Who know, maybe one day."  
Izuku gives her a nice seductive smile. Tokage was now really red on her face. During this time Ashido comes to them with a coﬀee in her hand.  
-"Hey guys, since I had some time to kill while you inked her I got a coﬀee in the shop next door, they have killer cappuccino here, wait? Did I interrupt something here?"  
-"No no Ashido, I just ﬁnish working on Tok-Setsuna's wrist. But can you keep it for yourself I work here and I have tattoos please, I don't want the others to know it."  
-"Sure Midori, your secret is safe with me. Be sure I will come to you the day I will want a tattoo myself, you have worked something really nice on her arm, it's beautiful."  
-"Thanks a lot Ashido. I hope you like your belly button piercing, Kakashi is a real master with his art."  
The two girls goes to the counter pays for their tattoo and piercing. Mina since Setsuna want to say something to Midoriya and she was shy to tell it in front of her, so she pretends that she needs to use the bathroom. She closes the door and put her hear on the door to listen what she want to say.  
-"Hey Izuku, tomorrow you are free?"  
-"Sort of, I don't work here tomorrow but I promised my mom that I will ﬁnish the tattoo on her leg, I have around 2 more hours of job to ﬁnish it, so I'm free after lunch, why?"  
-"Well, about that coﬀee date, any chance you want to have one with me?"  
-"I will be more than happy to spend the day with you, and you know what, I'll treat you dinner if you like?"  
-"You really a gentleman Green."  
-"Just trying to be a nice guy Setsuna."  
-"Oh you are one, I can tell." 

Mina exits the bathroom and the two girls where about to leave the tattoo shop. Just before leaving the door Setsuna goes to Izuku and gave her a paper with her phone number on it.  
-"Just text me tonight Green, can't wait for tomorrow."  
And she gives him a little kiss on the cheek. Izuku freezes at the contact of lips on his cheek and he just watches her exit the door of the shop.  
-"So...ﬁrst name basis and a date tomorrow, you work fast Setsu."  
-"Yes, I don't know why but...I-I really like him."  
-"Do you know what that means?"  
-"No?"  
-"We need to go shopping to ﬁnd you a killer dress for tomorrow if you want Midori to fall for you."  
-"That sound like a really great idea."  
And the two friends goes on a shopping trip for the day.  
-"So a date tomorrow and a kiss, you are a real lady killer Midoriya. Should I start worrying for every lady customer we will have in the future?"  
-"Screw you Hatake and go read your porn novel!"  
The two man just laughs at the comment.  
-"To be honest, I have had a crush on her for a few months, I ﬁnd her really attractive and she is funny and she wants to be a good hero for the right reason, not just fame and money, I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring for us."  
The two man resume to their work since Izuku have a appointment in less than 30 minutes and he need to clean the workstation and prep his stuﬀ for his next client.  
The next day after Izuku ﬁnish the last detail on his mom's tattoo he dress himself for his coﬀee date with Tokage. Since it's not a school day and they will not be near the dorm he just wears a casual short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. He doesn't care if she see the tattoos he has on his arm and legs, he is proud of the art he shows on his body, he just doesn't want the others at school to see them, he just doesn't want to be judged by his friends and teachers. The two teenagers met at the coﬀee shop and spend a few hours chatting. They have a nice time together, laughing and sharing more and more about the other. After a fews hours they decided to have a walk in a park, they don't remember when but at a moment they start hold theirs hands together and it feel natural for the both. They have dinner together at a nice ramen place and they even share bites of their foods. At the end of the day he walks her to the train station since he needs to get his stuﬀ at his mom's house he won't sleep at the dorm that night, taking the train the next day before school. Before she left, he doesn't know what pushed him but he gathered his courage and put his arm around her waist in a hug and kissed her. She was happy cause she was waiting all day for him to kiss her and she reply to the kiss with a smile. They promise to text each others later before going to sleep. During the train ride, she texts Mina and her best friend Kendo about her day with the broccoli boy and even the part when he kissed her. She received congratulations from the both for getting a sweet boyfriend.  
The weeks pass and people from class A and B both were surprised at ﬁrst and happy for them when they learned the 2 greens haired teenagers became a couple. A lot of people ﬁnd them cute together except for Uraraka who deﬁnitely lost her chance to be with Midoriya. A lot of people ﬁnd the tattoo on Tokage wrist cute and she receives a lot of compliment from classmates about her courage to get one at 16.  
A few weeks passes and one day after lunch Izuku was in his room with his girlfriend and he was giving her a new tattoo on her back, he loves tattooing her and he knows she was not with him only to get free tattoos but because she really love him.  
During that time Jiro, Hagakure and Yaoyorozu were walking close to Midoriya's room since they where going to Kaminari's room to borrow a music CD. When they pass in front of Midoriya's room Jiro ear a weird noise from the room, she told that to the others girls and she plug her jack in the wall, she ear a machine sound but was not sure what it is. She was worried it was something having an electrical problem and worried for a ﬁre hazard in the room she opens the door without knocking. She was surprised to see a shirtless, arms covered with tattoos Midoriya tattooing the back of a topless Tokage who only wearing a bra. Everybody froze at that moment, everyone looking at each other and no one was speaking until Hagakure yelled.  
-"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING HERE? TOKAGE? MIDORIYA? WHY ARE YOU TATTOOING YOUR GIRLFRIEND? AND WHY ARE YOUR ARMS COVERED WITH TATTOOS?"  
-"He...hi guys, he...I can explain...I think?" 

Hagakure's screaming had alerted a lot of the students of class A and almost all of them gathers to Midoriya's room to witness what was happening.  
-"Midoriya, what happened here? This is not an appropriate activity to perform at a school dorm, practicing corporal modiﬁcation on someone requires a license and sterilized materials!"  
-"Chill Iida, I already know that, I'm a licensed tattoo artist for the last 2 years, and all my equipment is sterilized and safe. Look guys, I think I owe you all an explanation, so can you gave me a few minutes while I ﬁnish this line on my girlfriend's back and we will come to the common room and explain everything?"  
Everyone agrees and leaves the room for Izuku to ﬁnish the section of the tattoo, promising his girlfriend he will ﬁnish it the next day dues to the others who want explications. Izuku and Setsuna come in the common room of class A and sit with them. They all ask questions to Midoriya and he calmly answer everyone of them. But he fears their reactions when they discover his secret, he fears his friends rejecting him because of his life choices and passions.  
-"So guys...I presume now you all hate me because I'm a tattooed bum who is also a tattoo artist? I presume you will force me to abandon my heroic studies?"  
-"What are you talking Midoriya, it's super manly to have tattoos, nobody judges you, we all think it's the coolest thing you can show us!"  
-"R-Really Kirishima?"  
-"Of course man, to be honest I'm kinda jealous, I want tattoos too now man!"  
-"Kirishima is right dude, your art is fucking awesome, you are so cool!"  
-"Thanks Sero."  
-"I told you Midori nobody will judge you, you are an awesome artist."  
-"You knew Mina?"  
-"Yes Tsu, the day I got my piercing, me and Setsuna ended up in the shop where he works at and I promised Green I will tell anyone."  
-"You know I already know about your art on one of your arms Midoriya and I never judge you, we are your friend here Midoriya and we all respect your life choice, and I personally think it something cool." 

-"T-Thanks Yaomomo, and thanks you all guys, I was afraid you'd judge me and reject me."  
-"Never bro, we all think this is cool, and I hope one day I can pay you to tattoo me too bro."  
-"We'll see that another day Kirishima. Hey guys, thanks, thank you all, I'm very proud to be your friend."  
-"And I'm sorry Midoriya to have burst in to your room, I heard a weird machine sound and I was afraid that it was a machine that short circuited and you know, ﬁre hazard and the dorm burning."  
-"It's cool Jiro, I'm not mad, tattoo machine have a weird sound when you're not used to it."  
-"One last question Midoriya?"  
-"Yes Shoji."  
-"Why have you start tattooing at a young age?"  
-"Funny question. You all know I'm a late bloomer and I developed my quirk only a few months before our ﬁrst year of school. Before that while I always wanted to become a hero I needed a plan B. I was always a good artist for drawing and one day when I was 11 or 12 my father came back home from America for a fews weeks. When was time to go back he want to get a tattoo I have design for him. I drew an American eagle old school style and we went to Kakashi's tattoo shop. The tattoo artist there found my drawing very good and he didn't touch anything, tattooed what I draw for dad exactly. I watched the whole process and found it amazing. The artist himself oﬀered to teach me how to tattoo with Kakashi's approval to use his shop and less than one year later I was tattooing my ﬁrst canvas by myself, since then I'm a certiﬁed tattoo artist and I get a few for myself by my sensei, and I even tattooed him."  
-"Hey Deku, the old hag's tattoo on her arm, the ﬂowers and butterﬂy?"  
-"Yes Kacchan, it was me who have tattooed auntie Mitsuki, I know she loves it, she even convinced mom to get one too."  
-"You tattooed Auntie Inko?"  
-"Yes, I tattooed a sakura tree on her leg".  
-"You have tattooed your own mother Midoriya, so manly man, I salute you."  
-"Thanks Kiri." 

-"Midoriya, as class president I can't condone letting you tattoo your classmates in the communal area of the dorm and-"  
-"I'll cut you Tenya, except for that time I tattooed Setsu tonight I don't really ink people outside the shop, I have done a few at mom's house but I mostly work at the shop, so I won't start tattooing everyone here at the dorm if you are worried of the situation."  
-"Thanks a lot Midoriya for your work ethics, and I must recall you your heroic studies are your ﬁrst priorities."  
-"Of course Iida, tattooing is just a part time job and a passion I have, but my real dream is being a hero. So why don't we call it oﬀ for tonight guys, we all have had a big emotional night and I think everyone need to rest a bit."  
-"Yeah sure bro, good idea, good night everyone, time for a manly sleep guys."  
-"Hey babe, I'll walk you to your dorm?"  
-"Sure Green."  
They left the 2A dorm hand in hand and they walked the few meters which separated the 2 dorms.  
-"Good night Setsuna, I-I love you babe, thanks for being with me tonight, your presence really help a lot."  
-"Look at me Izuku, I. Love. You. You understand, I love you Green and I will always be by your side. Do I need to left my head ﬂoat next to you 24/7?"  
-"No, but let me kiss you one more time before I'll head back to my room."  
They kissed one last time and hugged a lot.  
-"Come to my room tomorrow after classes, I'll ﬁnish your back and if we get enough time we can head to the karaoke bar in town."  
-"Tattoo and karaoke, you know how to turn me on Green. Good night my love, see ya tomorrow."  
-"Tomorrow babe, good night, love ya."  
When Izuku returned to his room, he recalled his day and he felt so lucky to have great friends and a wonderful girlfriend, he sees his future with a good eye and now he feels free to expose his art to his friend now without the fear to being judged.  
-"Let's hope Aizawa sensei won't yell at me tomorrow when I will wear a short sleeve shirt for the ﬁrst time at school, that heat wave is really killing me in class."

Big thanks to GoddessOfFanfictonn. That lovely lady correct all my grammatical mistakes.


End file.
